Es ácido el amor de un cobarde
by Saangu
Summary: Si el amor debía poseer algún sabor, Eddward estaba completamente convencido de que el suyo sabía amargo, tan amargo que desagradaba; era consciente de que su amor era ácido, tan ácido que quemaba. —Tal vez lo nuestro no es estar juntos, Doble Tonto…— Kevin susurró, permaneciendo bajo aquella fuerte tormenta que ocultaba las lágrimas de Eddward.


**Hola a todos. Éste es mi primer fanfic sobre KevEdd. Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Capítulo 1. Odio.**

Cuando aquel timbre sonaba, todos aquellos adolescentes solían correr hacia la cafetería de la preparatoria; adoraban sentarse a comer y conversar sobre sus vidas. La mayoría de los estudiantes solía llevarse bien, puesto que después del acontecimiento con el hermano de Eddy, todos habían pactado mantener una sana convivencia.

No obstante, aquella armonía no era completamente cierta; aún existían conflictos, aquellos que, debido a su complejidad, permanecían ocultos bajo aquella supuesta amistad que todos compartían.

Doble D era uno de los participantes en aquél enorme conflicto que se mantenía escondido del resto. Él era consciente de que guardar un secreto era peligroso, sin embargo, reconocía que, en su situación, permanecer en silencio era la mejor opción.

No concebía conservarse firme frente a todos y declamar que poseía una enigmática relación con Kevin, puesto que el pelirrojo aún no conseguía aceptar su homosexualidad.

Sin ánimos de discutir un día más, Eddward optó por sentarse junto a sus inseparables dos amigos; Eddy y Ed, quienes jugaban disputándose el último pudín de chocolate que ofrecía la cafetería.

—Doble D, dile a Ed que yo pagué por este pudín, por lo tanto, me pertenece. — Eddy gruñó mientras tiraba del envase que mantenía a salvo aquel delicioso alimento.

No obstante, pese a la insistencia de Eddy por ser defendido, la mirada de Eddward se mantenía fija en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes que se posaban en la mesa contraria a la de los chicos Ed. Era imposible que Doble D le brindase atención a otra persona que no fuese Kevin, quien ignoraba por completo la tristeza que percibía su amor secreto.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, concentrándose en bromear con Nazz y Rolf. No pretendía ser evidente y que todos en la preparatoria se enterasen de que sentía algo más que amistad por Eddward.

Doble D suspiró; aborrecía cuando Kevin prefería su reputación a su amor por el joven genio.

—Ed se come mi pudín. ¡Doble D, haz algo! — Eddy exigió, exhibiendo aquella irritante voz que lo caracterizaba.

Finalmente, Eddward salió de sus pensamientos, dispuesto a dar fin al conflicto de sus amigos. Le resultaba enormemente irónico que siempre solucionaba los problemas ajenos, no obstante, era incapaz de lidiar con los suyos.

—Basta, Ed. El pudín es de Eddy. Sé un poco más cortés la próxima vez y pide que te comparta. — Retirando el pudín de las manos de su gigante amigo, Doble D continuaba con la vista dirigida hacia Kevin, quien parecía tenso ante la insistente y penetrante mirada de Eddward.

Eddy gruñó en voz baja; le resultaba extraño que, en los últimos meses, uno de sus mejores amigos pareciese ausente.

—Doble D, ¿te ocurre algo? — Eddy interrogó mientras degustaba una cucharada de su postre.

—No, Eddy. Sólo tengo demasiada tarea y necesito terminarla pronto. Nos vemos. — Hastiado de sí mismo y de su indeleble amor hacia Kevin, Eddward se levantó de aquella mesa y se dirigió hacia los pasillos de la institución.

No pretendía quedarse y continuar mirando los falsos coqueteos de Kevin y Nazz. Le repugnaba ser testigo de aquellas hirientes acciones por parte de su amante.

Se dirigió a su sitio preferido, aquella colosal biblioteca en la cual solía perderse durante los almuerzos.

Con seguridad, de su estante predilecto retiró una pesada enciclopedia y se dispuso a leerla en su rincón favorito, aquél que exponía un cómodo sofá azul.

"Si Kevin me quisiera como yo lo quiero a él, no coquetearía con todas aquellas niñas sólo por mantener su reputación intacta."

Pensamientos como ése eran los que destruían la moral del joven de preciosos ojos grises. Realmente estaba fatigado de buscar excusas para Kevin, quien no se molestaba en pronunciar al menos una.

Dispuesto a olvidarse momentáneamente de aquel conflicto, hundió su rostro en aquel libro, perdiéndose por completo en su informativa lectura.

Los minutos transcurrían y Doble D permanecía tan concentrado en aquella enciclopedia, que fue incapaz de escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban a su silueta.

Su paz se esfumó en cuanto percibió cómo retiraban de sus manos aquel libro, sin embargo, fue incapaz de reclamar cuando se percató de la identidad de aquel osado en perturbar su lectura.

—Kevin, creí que estabas con Nazz y Rolf…— Doble D susurró evitando establecer contacto visual con su supuesto novio.

—Doble D, te vi salir de la cafetería y quería estar un momento contigo. No lo arruines…— El pelirrojo se sentó junto a Eddward, admirando con sutileza las preciosas expresiones faciales de éste. —Luces molesto y eso te hace ver muy lindo. — Admitió con el propósito de aligerar el enfado de su amante.

Eddward se sonrojó, escondiéndose en el hombro de Kevin. Él sabía perfectamente cómo conseguir que Doble D se doblegase y terminase en sus brazos una vez más.

—Alguien podría vernos, Kevin. Creo que deberíamos…— Aquel inteligente muchacho no concibió terminar su frase; sus labios fueron atacados por la boca de aquel atlético hombre que le hacía perder la cordura.

Disfrutaron de un sensual beso, mismo que fue acompañado de un cálido abrazo. Kevin rodeaba la cintura de Doble D, procurando mantenerlo cercano a su cuerpo, mientras que aquel débil adolescente se esforzaba por aferrarse a la fornida espalda de su amante.

En cuanto se separaron, Kevin acarició los labios de su chico, quien trémulo, dirigía una inocente mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

—Te quiero, Kevin…— Edward murmuró al oído de su novio, quien esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero, Doble Tonto…pero en mi cama. — Siendo el mismo altanero cínico de siempre, el pelirrojo comenzó a reír con gracia ante su propio comentario. Eddward frunció el ceño, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

—Insolente, olvida eso ya. No me acostaré contigo…— Eddward gruñó manifestando indignación. No le gustaban los comentarios pervertidos de Kevin; realmente aborrecía cuando éste le hacía insinuaciones sexuales.

No estaba dispuesto a ceder aún.

—Es una broma, lindura. Sabes que te quiero…— El pelirrojo volvió a besar a su adorado niño, aquél que sólo se estremecía ante el contacto de ambas bocas.

Eddward rompió el beso y volvió a esconderse en el hombro de Kevin.

—Deberíamos ir al aula de física. La clase comenzará en cinco minutos…— Doble D señaló, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con la camiseta de Kevin.

—Está bien. Saldré primero yo…después tú. No quiero que nos vayan a descubrir…—

Claro, Doble D se sintió un tonto; debió suponer que Kevin pronunciaría una oración que finalizaría con aquella atmósfera romántica.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su amor secreto, Eddward se cuestionaba internamente si aquel romance era sano para su atormentado corazón.

"Odio cómo te ocultas, odio cada parte de ti cuando prefieres ser un cobarde. Sin embargo, ¿cómo me alejo? ¿Cómo te dejo? Cuando yo sé que sin ti me sentiría perdido"

Un pensamiento más inundó aquella inteligente cabeza, misma que terminaba perdiendo todo rastro de razón cuando de amor se trataba.


End file.
